


Too Many Pieces

by Wishywash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishywash/pseuds/Wishywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mages and Templars war against each other in the city of Kirkwall and in the middle of it all are the people who are just trying to live their lives. <br/>With Fenris missing, Hawke doesn't know what to do, other than to hire a private detective. Unfortunately for the poor man, he's about to be pulled into much more than just a missing person's case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For now I'm basing this on mostly Dragon Age II characters, but it will eventually spread to Dragon age Inquisition. More tags and characters will be added when this happens!

“Varric, Please.”

The desperate plea made Varric set his pen down. The spice of cinnamon filled the air as he let out a deep breath. The coffee shop was quiet, all except for the low murmur of the heat kicking on and the movements of the barista behind the counter, idly cleaning during the shop’s slow period. This was the reason he liked this place, not too noisy, not too quiet. Perfect for writing. But one couldn’t write when their best friend was looking them in the face and asking them for help. No, that pretty much made it impossible.

“Hawke,” he didn’t know how to say this, didn’t know how to breach the subject, “Are you sure that-are you sure he’s even … out there?”

Maker knew that Varric didn’t want to be the one to say it. It should have been Aveline, maybe even Carver (though Varric suspected that would end up in a fist fight, even if Hawke did have magic.) or perhaps Anders. Someone who was, just, _better_ at this sort of thing.

Of course Hawke’s face falls, there’s a despair in the man’s eyes that Varric immediately regrets putting there. It had been two months since Fenris’ disappearance, something that had shocked almost their entire friend group. The elf had been living with Hawke for the better part of a year, until one day it seemed he had simply _left._ Hawke refused to believe that this was done on purpose, that he had left him behind. Varric, at the time, was inclined to agree. Fenris was happiest when he was with Hawke, the two loved each other more than anything.

But now…

Varric was sure Hawke’s search was going to end one of either two ways: He was either going to find Fenris dead in a ditch or not find him at all. Just like in one of his books, Hawke would be left to mourn his lover for all of eternity.

The dwarf didn’t know which was worse.

After a long moment of silence Hawke finally spoke “He’s out there, somewhere, he has to be.”

Varric set up in his seat a little, the leather squeaking under him, adjusted his glasses, and even pulled his coat more around him, anything to give him a bit more time before speaking, “True, he’s out there.” He didn’t like lying to Hawke, not recently at least.

            Hawke’s eyes seemed to find their way to the long cold coffee setting in front of him, “Will you, please? Please, just one more time.”

This time Varric let out an audible sigh, like he was going to say _no_ to Hawke. He was only afraid. Afraid of what his contacts would find each time he asked them to send out their agents to look for Fenris.

“Of course Hawke, one more time.”

That seemed to appease the other man, if only a little.

It was late when Varric finally left, Hawke having gone home to his empty apartment long before him. Varric had told him to get some rest, he would need it after all, and Hawke had given a dull nod. Sighing the author ran a hand over his face, the last few times he’d used his contacts to try and track down Fenris they’d pulled up nothing. No credit card statements, no glimpses caught by cameras, not even a ping off his cell. Nothing. For any normal person it would be strange, but for Fenris it wasn’t. He had spent years running from the mages, it would be easy for him to simply disappear again.

And maybe it was on purpose, or maybe it was just a really good hit job, Varric didn’t know.

But Hawke kept on hoping. And that made Varric hope too.

“Varric.” The call was gruff and immediately made him stiffen. His hand went towards his hip on instinct, right where Bianca was concealed by his coat.

There was no need however, he recognized the voice, even if it did scare the shit out of him.

Aveline came forward from her place on the sidewalk, having been concealed by the night’s shadows, even with her shocking head of red hair. “Jumpy?” She said, her police badge shining in the low light.

He let out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, “You can’t be _too_ jumpy in this town.” She frowned but nodded, understanding better than anyone with her position in the police. He takes to walking again, Aveline falling beside him easily.

“Did Hawke talk to you again today?” She asked. Even if she would never admit it, Aveline was a mother hen, especially now.

“Yeah,” Varric provided, knew what was coming next.

She rose a brow, marking him with a look, “And?”

His shoulders slumped, “I said yes.”

“ _Varric_.” She scowled. They’d talked about this, about amusing Hawke with his search. They had agreeded to try and talk him down from it, to try and ease his heart away from Fenris.

“Look, I can’t just say no to him. You humans are so pathetic when you pout.” Play it off Varric, play it off.

“You can’t keep saying yes. He has to realize, no matter how painful, that Fenris may never come back.” Aveline sighed, watched a car pass by them, weary. “In a missing person’s case, if you don’t find them within the first forty-eight hours then-“

“-It’s unlikely you’ll ever find them at all.” Varric finished, “I know, you’ve said that about a million times. Look, I try to talk sense to Hawke, but he just won’t listen. I can have my people take one more look around Kirkwall but, short of passing out flyers, I don’t know what they can do anymore.”

Aveline finally took her eyes from the road, “I’ve had my men looking out for a glimpse of him too, no luck.” She stopped walking, Varric doing the same. “What do you think? Did Fenris leave him?”

Varric’s eyes found the ground, just as his hands found his pockets, “Ah, who can say for sure? Hawke hasn’t said anything about how things were between them when it happened. If something was wrong, would he be trying so hard to find him?”

She nodded, taking back up their walk. “I do miss him.”

“Broody?”

“Who else would I be missing?”

“Your sense of humor,” Aveline quickly applied her palm to his shoulder, it made the dwarf flinch, a chuckle wandering out of his throat. “But yeah, I miss him too.”

With that, they arrived at the entrance to Varric’s home, a nice two story with a warm feeling and a large circular door. “Well, see you tomorrow.” He said, making his way up the narrow sidewalk.

“Who said I would see you tomorrow?” Aveline called back, already beginning to walk down the street.

Varric snorted through his nose, digging out his keys, “You did, when you started ‘accidently’ bumping into me every night.”

That got a laugh from the police chief, and here she thought he wouldn’t notice.

 

 

 


End file.
